


Jeux vidéos

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas comprendre que ce n’est pas parce qu’il était ami avec les parents de Sarada que Boruto et elle devaient être amis. Il regarda Sarada du coin de l’œil.  Elle était entrain de feuilleter un de ses mangas et elle aussi avait l’air d’être mal à l’aise. Après tout, à part se disputer, ils n’avaient jamais eu de véritable conversation.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 2





	Jeux vidéos

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Boruto Week 2019. L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 23.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto et Boruto: Naruto Next Generations appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

Boruto se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Himawari et Sarada. Les Uzumaki et les Uchiha avaient dîné ensemble. Naruto avait voulu que la famille de Sarada vienne dîner chez eux avant que son père ne reparte. Naruto avait tellement insisté pour que leur deux familles soient réunies que Sasuke avait fini par accepter et Hinata et Sakura avaient trouvé que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Boruto soupira. Voila pourquoi il se trouvait à un bout de sa chambre, Sarada à l’autre bout et Himawari entre les deux.

« Sois gentil avec Sarada, lui avait dit son père avant que les Uchiha arrivent. Elle est notre invitée. »

Pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas comprendre que ce n’est pas parce qu’il était ami avec ses parents que Sarada et lui devaient être amis. Il regarda Sarada du coin de l’œil. Elle était entrain de feuilleter un de ses mangas et elle aussi avait l’air d’être mal à l’aise. Après tout, à part se disputer, ils n’avaient jamais eu de véritable conversation. Himawari se dirigea vers la télévision et la console de jeux et les allumèrent. Elle choisit un jeu de course et se tourna vers Boruto et Sarada.

« Vous voulez jouer ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Boruto sourit. Sa petite sœur avait toujours de bonnes idées. Au moins, ils allaient pouvoir s’amuser un peu. Boruto prit la manette de jeu et s’installa à côté d’Himawari.

« Tu veux jouer Sarada ?  
-C’est gentil Himawari, mais les jeux vidéos c’est pas trop mon truc. »

Le visage de Sarada s’était adouci lorsqu’elle avait répondu à Himawari, constata Boruto. Elle ne se montrait jamais aussi gentille avec lui. Boruto la regarda et sourit malicieusement.

« Je suis sûr que c’est parce que tu as peur de perdre. »

Sarada fut piquée au vif. Elle lui prit la manette des mains et s’installa à côté de lui. Boruto avait envie de rire. Il savait comment s’y prendre pour la faire réagir au quart de tour. À peine le jeu fut démarré, que la compétition entre Boruto et Sarada s’engagea. Ils voulaient gagner et n’étaient pas prêts d’abandonner. Leur attention porté sur le jeu, ils n’avaient pas remarqué que Himawari les observait.

« Ça serait trop bien si un jour vous vous mariez, dit-elle. Comme ça, on formera une grande famille. »

Les visages de Boruto et Sarada devinrent rouge vifs. Ils se tournèrent vers Himawari et dirent d’une voix forte :

« Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles !  
-Jamais je ne me marierai avec cet idiot ! »

Himawari retourna son attention vers le jeu et dit avec un grand sourire :

« J’ai gagné ! »

Boruto et Sarada regardèrent la télévision et en effet, Himawari était la grande gagnante. Elle leva les bras en l’air et sauta de joie, heureuse de sa victoire. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, disant qu’elle n’avait plus envie de jouer.

« Ta sœur est un sacré phénomène, dit Sarada.  
-Je te le fais pas dire.  
-Tu as de la chance. j’aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur. »

Sarada retourna à sa place initiale et un silence s’installa entre eux. Boruto regarda les jeux vidéos qu’il avait et prit un jeu d’aventure.

« Tu veux faire un autre jeu ? Demanda-t-il. C’est le dernier de la série, il vient de sortir. »

Il lui montra le jeu et Sarada accepta. Tous deux s’installèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que les parents de Sarada s’en aillent. Boruto devait bien l’avouer, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se serait amusé avec Sarada.

_Fin___


End file.
